conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Tampere tram system (NC)
As of 2005, the tram system of Tampere, a city in Finland, Ugrian Union, consisted of ten lines. Lines of 2005 *1: Lentävänniemi - Pirkkahalli **Reuharinkatu - Lielahdenkatu - Paasikiventie - Porinväylä - Pispalan valtatie - Pirkankatu - Hämeenkatu/Kauppakatu - Hämeenkatu - Hatanpään valtatie - Sarankulmankatu - Ilmailunkatu *2: Lielahti Industrial - Hatanpää Hospital **Lielahdenranta - Paasikiventie - Kekkosentie - Tampellan esplanadi - Rautatienkatu - Vuolteenkatu - Hatanpään valtatie - Hatanpäänkatu - Hatanpään puistokuja *3: Ollinoja - Vihilahti - Muotiala **Ollinojankatu - Lielahdenranta - Paasikiventie - Porinväylä - Pispalan valtatie - Tahmelan viertotie - Tahmelankatu - Pyynikintie - Satamakatu - Kirkkokatu - Keskustori - Hämeenkatu - Rautatienkatu - Vuolteenkatu - Hatanpään valtatie - Lahdenperänkatu - Viinikankatu - Vihiojantie - Seppäläntie - Muotialantie - Lampuotinkatu *4: Virontörmä - Viinikka - Muotiala **Virontörmänkatu - Tesomankatu - Tesoman valtatie - Nokiantie - Kaarilankatu - Simolankatu - Pättiniemenkatu - Pispalan valtatie - Pirkankatu - Santalahdentie - Palomäentie - Satamakatu - Hämeenpuisto - Tampereen valtatie - Nekalantie/Iidesranta - Iidesjärvenportti - Ahlmanintie - Kuoppamäentie - Nekalantie - Uotilantie - Muotialantie - Lampuotinkatu *5: Tohlopinranta - University Hospital - Messukylä Church **Tohlopinranta - Epilänkatu - Nokiantie - Porinväylä - Paasikiventie - Sepänkatu - Satakunnankatu - Rautatienkatu - Itsenäisyydenkatu - Teiskontie - Ala-Huikkaantie - Takahuhdinkatu - Hintsankatu - Ristinarkunkatu - Messukylänkatu *6: Tesomajärvi - University Hospital - Hakametsä **Tesomajärvenkatu - Ristimäenkatu - Tesomankatu - Tesoman valtatie - Nokiantie - Pispalan valtatie - Tahmelan viertotie - Tahmelankatu - Pyynikintie - Satamakatu - Kirkkokatu - Keskustori - Hämeenkatu - Hatanpään valtatie - Vuolteenkatu - Kalevantie - Helsingin valtatie - Teiskontie - Ali-Huikkaantie - Harankatu *7: Saarenkärki - Takahuhti - Messukylä Railway Station **Saarenkärjenkatu - Ratakistonkatu - Nokiantie - Pispalan valtatie - Pirkankatu - Satakunnankatu - Rautatienkatu - Erkkilänkatu - Kullervonkatu - Tammelan puistokatu - Itsenäisyydenkatu - Teiskontie - Kissanmaankatu - Takahuhdinkatu - Hintsankatu - Ristinarkunkatu - Alasniitynkatu *8: Porrassalmi - Messukylä Church - Ristinarkku **Suomensaarenkatu - Lielahdenkatu - Paasikiventie - Porinväylä - Pispalan valtatie - Pirkankatu - Satakunnankatu - Rautatienkatu - Erkkilänkatu - Kullervonkatu - Kalevan puistokatu - Helsingin valtatie - Salhojankatu - Kalevantie - Messukylänkatu - Ristinarkunkatu - Hintsankatu - Huunalankatu *9: Laalahti - Nekala - Muotiala **Lentävänniemenkatu - Lielahdenkatu - Paasikiventie - Mustanlahdenkatu - Näsijärvenkatu - Hämeenpuisto - Tampereen valtatie - Nekalantie/Iidesranta - Iidesjärvenportti - Nekalantie - Hallilantie - Muotialantie - Lampuotinkatu *10: Eteläpuisto - UKK Institute **Eteläpuisto - Hämeenpuisto - Satakunnankatu - Lapinkatu - Pohjolankatu - Kalevan puistokatu - Koljontie - Kaupinkatu Changes since 2005 As part of a larger plan to re-introduce trams to southeastern parts of the city, a new line 11 was opened from Pyynikintori to Uusikylä on September 1, 2010. New tracks around Pyynikintori (streets Lyseokatu and Kisakentänkatu) were needed, as well as on Sammonkatu street. Another line, 12, was opened on June 1, 2011. Route: Pyynikintori - Pirkankatu - Hämeenkatu - Hatanpään valtatie - Vuolteenkatu - Kalevantie - Helsingin valtatie - Kalevan puistokatu - Parantolankatu - Rauhaniementie - Rauhaniemi Hospital . Future The southeast extensions will continue. This will include tracks on Sammon valtatie (Uusikylä - Holvasti), Teiskontie (Ruotula - Irjala), Aarikkalankatu, Irjalankatu, Huunalankatu, Rasulankatu and Vehmaistenkatu. These constructions are due to be completed by 2017, and the southeast districts will be served by lines terminating at Pyynikintori. New tracks have already been constructed from Iidesjärvi metro station to a valley near Messukylä Church. From this location, tracks will continue in a tunnel below Messukylä Graveyard toward Ristinarkku. The tunnel was due to be constructed before 2010, however the depth of human remains was underestimated. After further archeological investigations, the tunnel is now estimated to be completed in early 2012. After completion, line 5 will continue from Messukylä to Iidesjärvi. History The tram service started in 1901 between Hatanpää and Pispala marketplace. Another line from Amuri to Kalevankangas was opened next year. In 1915, the system had extended to serve Tampella and Tahmela. That year Tampere annexed Nekala, Viinikka and Muotiala districts from Messukylä Parish, so during the next years these areas were connected to the system. Creation of Vehmainen market town (kauppala) in 1921, and Ristinarkku market town in 1935 created too much local traffic to be handled by railways, so in 1938 a tram line was opened to serve these municipalities. Lines serving Tahmela and Pispala were extended to Lielahti station and to the church of Lielahti market town in 1941. By 1965 and the annexation of Messukylä, the system was nearly same as nowadays. The exceptions were: *southeastern lines (discontinued in 1969) *Lentävänniemi lines (built 1974-1992) *Tesoma lines (built 1971-1985) *Kalevankangas-Ristinarkku and Hakametsä tracks (opened in 1968 due to the end of railway service at Hakametsä) Category:New Coordinates